Talk:Golldir
Reward I was given 750 gold for clearing the tomb, not 1000 as stated. Perhaps this is because I play on the PS3, or it is level dependent? LVTDUDE (talk) 00:57, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : I was level 23 or 24 when I received the reward, which was the 1,000 septims. If you were lower level than that, perhaps we should change it to read, "will reward the player with coin." If you were the same level then I would look at faction playing a part, though The Champions are really the only faction I've done (this poor character is getting the short end of the stick b/c I'm doing wiki data mining with it). : ~ Trippet (Talk) 14:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Bug regarding Companions Weapon. I had a companion with me, at some point, he gets disarmed and his Ebony Mace of Legendary Quality with a +17 damage fire enchant drops on the grounf, and this Golldir guy takes it and my companion keeps running around with his fixed default weapon (a simple mace). Pespoterous! i had to kill him at the end of the instance to retrieve that mace back. Couldnt let some random bloke have it. Although i guess there are solutions to this, if you dont loot any tombs/chests, Golldir will become a follower, so you can take him in and trade with him, and take back the weapon. or i guess pickpocket him, with the perk that allows to steal equiped stuff. But i didnt have that perk, nor did i leave the chests intact in order to get him as a follower. So meh, -1 NPC in skyrim. 22:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Skally Golldir will follow you anyway. Are people sure that the wiki is right when it says the only way to get Golldir as a follower is not to loot his family tomb? Because I utterly ransacked the place with him watching and he still became my follower. Are you sure maybe it's just a bug people are experiencing? Jonathan28 (talk) 22:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Can't get Goldir as a follower Can't seem to get him as a follower. I did the quest correctly, and he gos back to his aunt, and will not join me. I have no current followers, and my dialogue options available to him are: Goodbye, and what next? He replies to my goodbye, by saying " thank you, goodbye". And when I ask what will you do now? He replies "I dont know, stay around for awhile, saw some game on the way here, so might get lucky." Something like that. Anyways I left the dungeon and came back, he was gone and so was his dead aunt. ColaBear (talk) 22:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC)ColaBear leveled shield he appears too be the only follower who's gear changes with players level when you first meet him (well only his shield appears to) ,at above level 30 he will have a Orcish Shield. also casting Rally on him is rather amusing, "by Ysmir I feel invincible" BlackDragon666 (talk) 15:33, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Get Golldir as Follower If you are having an issue with acquiring Golldir as a follower inside the tomb, exit the tomb completely (go outside). Wait 24 hours. After doing so he will appear outside the tomb and the dialog option to request him to follow you will appear. Looting or not looting his ancestral tomb is not a factor in his decision to be your follower in my experience in this quest. 04:30, June 11, 2019 (UTC)